El dueño de mi vida
by Chiru Less
Summary: Yaoyorozu Momo es una joven de 16 años que disfrutaba de una vida tranquila y feliz hasta que su padre le comunica la noticia menos esperada para ella: debe contraer matrimonio con un sujeto totalmente desconocido para asegurar la buena posición de su familia y aquello, además de terminar con su libertad y sus sueños, le trae un muy mal presentimiento. Universo Alterno. TodoMomo.


_**Boku no hero academia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kohei Horikoshi. Sólo escribo por diversión.**_

* * *

\- Momo, ¿estás bien? ¡Momo!

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Tu padre te está hablando, cariño. No le faltes el respeto.

Por el tono en el que su madre se lo había dicho debía de suponer que hacía ya bastante rato que su mente había salido a volar de aquella habitación, de aquella casa, de aquellas tierras, intentando alejarse lo más posible, intentando huir. La voz y la expresión reprobatoria de su madre le hicieron regresar de un sólo golpe, impactando de lleno contra la realidad que se negaba a aceptar, con el futuro que no quería ver.

\- No considero que sea algo que deba sorprenderte, hija. Ya estás en edad de comprometerte. Y debes considerarte una chica con suerte, no elegí a cualquiera para ti.

Sentía como el pecho se le cerraba conforme la voz de su padre se volvía más y más autoritaria, dando como un hecho aquella situación en la que, por supuesto, ella no tenía voz ni voto. Dejó de hacer contacto visual con ambos progenitores. Se miró las manos, en esos momentos inertes sobre su regazo.

No, inertes no. Temblaban. Sentía un suave, sutil sudor frío cubriendo sus palmas. Entrelazó sus dedos en un intento por frenar aquella muestra de inseguridad, ansiedad y terror que estaba experimentando. Apretó las mandíbulas lo más fuerte que pudo cuando sintió que sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarla; los sentía ardiendo, vidriosos. Quería mirar hacia el techo en un intento porque las lágrimas no cayeran desbordando sus mejillas, porque estaba muy segura que lejos de provocar compasión se ganaría una gran reprimenda.

Su padre había decidido que, con 16 años, ya estaba en edad de comprometerse. De casarse, de convivir con un hombre. Desconocido. Un sujeto que bien podría doblarle la edad, que podría hasta incluso parecer su abuelo. Que bien podría ser un déspota, un sádico.

Pero que seguramente estaba bien posicionado en la sociedad y en la economía regional. Debía de tener también una excelente individualidad por la que su padre estaba tal vez tan interesado en unirle con su única hija. Y por supuesto ella debía de estar profundamente agradecida por ello. No debía quejarse de su suerte, sino bendecir los excelentes contactos que había logrado su padre para consolidar aquel compromiso.

Odió tener la individualidad extraña y única que tenía de copiar perfectamente todo lo que hubiese visto alguna vez, heredada de su padre. Odiaba tener buena posición económica.

Por primera vez en su vida, odió ser mujer.

Levantó la mirada. Su madre la observaba con una mezcla de reprobación y comprensión que le provocó náuseas. Siempre había considerado, como la mocosa ingenua que era, que sus padres se habían casado por amor. Qué estúpida había sido; en aquella época las personas de buen poder adquisitivo tendían a conformar matrimonios por conveniencia, y su abuelo materno era un terrateniente conocido del sur. Cómo no lo había visto antes, cómo había sido tan ciega para no percatarse de ello y no divisar lo que se le avecinaba...pero, ¿qué hubiese hecho, huir? ¿enfrentarse a su padre? Siendo la única hija que el matrimonio había concebido estaba claro que ni siquiera iba a tener la opción de ser desheredada.

Iba a tener que casarse, le gustase o no, le agradase o no el sujeto. Quisiese o no.

\- Momo, voy a empezar a pensar que estás enferma, di algo.

\- Ah, lo siento...sólo estaba prestando atención, padre.

\- Bien. Conocerás a Shouto en una semana, tiempo más que suficiente para que te prepares. Recuerda lo que te conté, no podemos perder esta oportunidad, hija.

\- Lo sé, padre.

Por supuesto se había perdido más de la mitad del simposio que había dado su padre. No sabía qué clase de sujeto era por la importancia que le estaba dando, pero al menos sí sabía su nombre. Nunca lo había oído en las interminables charlas que tenían sus amigas acerca de los "candidatos" de la zona. O quizás se le había escapado, o habían nombrado su apellido. Ni siquiera sabía si ese no era su apellido. Iba a tener que hablar con Mina lo más pronto posible...seguro ella podría brindarle algo de información, para bien o para mal.

Una semana. Disponía de una semana para prepararse psicológicamente, o no sabía exactamente a qué se refería su padre, ni quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y encontrarle un significado más siniestro.

En siete días iba a conocer a la persona que robaría su libertad en un futuro, quien sería dueña de sus decisiones y actos. Conocería al hombre que se convertiría en su sombra por el resto de sus días.

* * *

\- Shouto, maldición. Lo que te estoy diciendo es importante.

\- Y te estoy oyendo, padre. Quieres que me case. Entendí, ya conseguiré una candidata de tu agrado…

\- De hecho, ya lo hice por ti.

La expresión de su rostro debió de ser un espejo muy claro del contenido de sus pensamientos al oír aquello pues su padre endureció la expresión en el suyo. Ambos quedaron inmersos en un incómodo y cortante silencio, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego en el hogar, única luz en el despacho de su progenitor.

\- ¿Que hiciste qué?

\- Lo que oyes. No estás en situación de discutir, Shouto. Te pedí en reiteradas oportunidades que te hicieras cargo del asunto, pero consideraste otros temas de menor relevancia como más importantes.

\- La salud de mi madre es importante.- interrumpió, caldeándose.

Odiaba que aquel hombre sólo viese a las mujeres como un instrumento, como algo desechable. Eso le había sucedido a su madre; ni bien había nacido él, una vez que el terrateniente del Norte había conseguido al hijo varón que deseaba, había pasado a un segundo plano, y la indiferencia la había afectado más que cualquier otra muestra de desprecio, que no habían estado ausentes. La mujer tenía ya de por si una salud delicada que había empeorado luego de su nacimiento, y el hecho de vivir en aquella situación la había hecho una persona frágil a la que Shouto siempre había amparado ni bien había tenido la facultad mental suficiente para hacerlo.

Siendo el único hijo varón era, en realidad, el segundo al mando luego de su padre para los peones y soldados, y no le había costado demasiado tiempo forjarse un carácter duro, frío e insoslayable. Competía con el de su padre a ver quién de los dos podía llegar a ser más testarudo, y su madre siempre había sido un tema álgido de discusión entre ambos hombres.

\- Y también lo es tu futuro. Es una chica de buena familia, seguro te agradará.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo cuando la conozca. Si no me agrada, no me casaré con ella. Y es un hecho.- elevó la voz al ver que su padre tenía intenciones de interrumpirlo. No iba a aceptar que ya con casi 17 años siguiera controlando a esos extremos su vida.- Conozco mis responsabilidades, no las olvido.

\- Eres igual a mi.- el adulto se rió mientras se servía una copa de coñac. Shouto frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Lo que menos deseaba era parecerse a él.- En una semana la conocerás y me darás tu respuesta. Pon de tu parte también, no seas amargado con la damisela. Cambia ese rictus, hijo.

\- En una semana volveremos a hablar del tema. Ahora, si me disculpas.

No esperó a su permiso para retirarse de la sala. Sus botas hicieron un ruido sordo mientras caminaba por el corredor que lo llevaría hacia sus habitaciones. Hacía un frío glacial, pero su cabeza ardía, y el tapado de piel que aún llevaba encima ya le estaba molestando, sobre todo cuando la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo comenzó a soltar vapor de lo enfurecido que se hallaba. Bufó al llegar a su habitación, preguntándose si su madre tenía algún mínimo conocimiento sobre aquello.

Quizás, si contraía matrimonio pronto...podría llevarse a su madre con él, lejos del déspota de su padre. La idea le rondó, cada vez ganando más importancia.

Iba a tener que jugar bien sus cartas si quería salir bien parado de aquello. En una semana quizás definiría su futuro, el de su madre, y también el de su padre.

Era momento de comenzar a pensar en ser el único Todoroki de la región.

* * *

 **Buenas! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Bien...hacía tiempo quería escribir sobre ésta shipp que la verdad, me gusta mucho. Si bien en el manga aún no hay taantos indicios -ve lo que quiere ver incluso bajo las piedras - me parece que se merecen una oportunidad, y no podía dejar de escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Aclaración: no lo aclare en el Prólogo, pero están rondando el siglo XVIII. Ni muy antiguo, ni nada nuevo. Sólo eso, como para que se ambienten. Las individualidades son las mismas, no quise aclararlo para no dar tantos rodeos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, si desean que lo continúe n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
